Masterpiece
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: Japan wants nothing more than to follow his heart and tell Greece how he feels, but he can't handle the prospect of being turned down. After all why would a stunning masterpiece like Greece ever feel the same way? Greece/Japan oneshot


**Title: Masterpiece**

**Pairing: Greece/Japan**

**Japan wants to follow his heart and tell Greece how he feels, but he can't handle the prospect of being turned down. After all, why would a stunning masterpiece like Greece ever feel the same way? It hurts so much to be in love with a masterpiece. **

* * *

A gentle gust of wind brushed past the Grecian's unkempt locks; the long blades of grass surrounding him dancing gently in the breeze. The serene silence was only broken moments later by the sound of someone approaching from behind. They slowed down just before reaching the Grecian, and appeared to be breathing heavily. Greece slowly turned around, gazing up at the form behind him. "Hey Japan…"

Japan took a silent gasp, trying to catch his breath and attempt to mask the fact that he had ran most of the journey to find the man. The Asian smiled slightly, chest still heaving slightly as he settled down beside him among the grass. "Hello." _It's been too long, I needed to see you._

"You look well." Greece said softly after a few moments.

Japan felt his face heat up. "Hai, thank you. So do you." _You always look well, you always look so stunningly beautiful, Greece. _The Asian could feel himself going an even deep a shade of red at these internal thoughts. Those bewitching green eyes that stared at him had an allure of insight into the mind; the idea that Greece might be able to read the Asian's inner most thoughts was something Japan couldn't even begin to comprehend.

He could never bring himself to admit these feelings out loud. Even the private inner monologue of Japan's mind made him squirm and blush with utter embarrassment. This beautiful, God like creature sat beside him was no stranger to admiration and want. Japan knew of many others who sought to have the man as theirs, and thus Japan's own feelings were kept disclosed, not wanting to burden the Grecian with such feelings that Japan knew he would never share anyway.

Greece gazed at the Asian for a while. "Were you okay getting here?"

Japan nodded, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead at the vast green land. "Hai, it was no trouble at all."_ That doesn't matter, I would go above and beyond to be here with you._

The Asian cursed his inner monologue. His bottom lip twitched, as if wanting to speak these words out loud, but of course, as always, he stayed silent. Japan had always been so envious of the Grecian, never for his enticing good looks or perfectly chiselled body; he envied his mannerisms, his social convention.

The simplicity in the way he walks; that unreadable face that holds so much more than he'd dare to reveal. Greece would never need to. Such a direct, straight talking man; the Grecian was never one for obstructing his words with worn clichés, nonsensical mumbles or even subtle hints. Such sincerity in every word he speaks that leaves no doubt in Japan's mind that everything he says is the absolute truth.

The Asian longed for the same social graces. Whilst many praised his ability to keep quiet and sense the mood; Japan almost wished for the opposite. That he could clumsily blurt out what he knew his heart wanted him to, but his sensible mind would never allow.

"Japan." Greece said after a minute or so of silence, breaking the Asian out of his trance. Japan must have had an unintentional look of dismay in his features because the Grecian's unreadable face was now contorted with concern. "You seem troubled."

Japan bit his bottom lip, nodding slowly. His mind may not allow him to fully divulge what was causing the Asian this pain, but he knew from experience that it was pointless trying to deny any emotions the Grecian had already spotted. "Hai…I am."_ I wish I could tell you how much I love you, Greece._

"What is it?" Greece asked, placing a gentle hand on the Asian's upper arm.

Japan inhaled sharply; the touch sending his heartbeat skyrocketing. "I…I am in a…situation." he stuttered vaguely, his cheeks turning crimson. _It's been this way for so long._

"…what kind of situation?" Greece pressed on.

Japan swallowed heavily, having to look away from the man's intense gaze. "I…I find myself…having strong feelings for…for someone." _It hurts so much._

Greece watched him carefully. "I see…do they know you feel this way?"

Japan shook his head. "No I…don't think so…they have so many admirers already that I…I don't think they would much care to learn of my feelings…" _I'm trying to tell you, please realise that._

"This person…must be pretty special." Greece said softly, eyes wandering across Japan's reddening face.

Japan bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, trying to prevent his body from physically shaking under Greece's hand. "Hai they are…" he almost whispered, tucking his knees up against his chest. "Whenever I'm with them I…I feel like I'm standing in front of a masterpiece…" _It hurts so much to be in love with a masterpiece…_

"That can't be fun…" Greece muttered softly to himself; Japan stared at him in confusion. "Being the chosen one." he clarified.

"I don't know…I never know what they're thinking…" _You're so mysterious, it's one of the reasons I'm so captivated by you._

Greece blinked slowly, gently rubbing Japan's arm. "You should tell them how you feel…"

"I can't." Japan blurted out suddenly, pressing a hand to his mouth before anything else slipped out. He swallowed slightly, quite shocked at himself for the outburst. "…I mean…they don't feel the same." _I would never have a chance with someone as perfect as you._

Greece just carried on gazing at him, still with that unreadable face. "You'll never know unless you take that chance."

Japan's face was on fire, shivering under that profound gaze. "I guess I'll never know…" _I can't risk the rejection…my heart is not strong enough._

Greece eventually let the hand on Japan's arm fall to the ground, turning back to face the vast land surrounding them. The patches of sun were shining right above their heads, telling the Grecian it was midday. Without a word he got to his feet, extending a hand down to Japan who looked up at him in confusion. "I was going to get something to eat…do you want to come?"

"H-Hai…" Japan let Greece pull him up by the hand, relighting the fire that he'd just managed to extinguish. The Asian followed the man through the green land, both walking silently side by side for a few minutes. Japan's heart was still drumming furiously; the prospect of almost divulging his feelings, even though he masked them, was enough to send tremors of fear through the Asian.

"Hey Japan…" the shorter man came to a sudden halt as his hand was grabbed onto, and the Grecian spun around to face him. Japan just had time to stare vacantly for a moment before Greece stepped towards him and pressed his lips against the Asian's own.

Japan felt his heart stop. Time itself had come to a complete standstill. He could feel his hands quivering under Greece's own, every aspect of his mind had turned to mush as those soft lips were kissing him. Greece eventually pulled away, a slight smile dancing about his features. The Asian could merely gape at him in confusion, his heartbeat slowly resuming it's unsteady rhythm. "Wha…Greece…"

Greece laced his fingers with Japan's own. "Yes?"

Japan's blushed heavily, smiling slightly. "…nothing."

Greece smiled, carrying on walking again as he kept a tight hold on Japan's hand. "By the way…" he said after a few moments, smirking slightly at the Asian. "…you have a strange definition of masterpiece."

* * *

**Love these two **

**Loosely inspired by the song Masterpiece by Madonna, not really a fan of hers but I love this song and relate to it so much**

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
